


Oh, to Fall...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dream Kiss, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Soft destiel, season 4ish, somewhat canon compliant, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Dean prays and thinks of Castiel, the Angel can hear everything... and is pulled into the hunter's dream.





	Oh, to Fall...

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dean/Cas piece. I have been a Supernatural fan for a while. I started a rewatch, and am seeing so many excellent Destiel moments... Finally feeling inspired enough, I decided to write this... 
> 
> It started out as a writing exercise, and I guess it grew feelings so I figured I'd publish it. 
> 
> Anyway, I know this is a huge ship/fandom... and I am late to the party... so, please be nice to me! :)

_“Good things do happen, Dean...”_  

 _“What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved...”_  

 _“My superiors are questioning my sympathies... They think I_ _’_ _m getting too close to the humans in my charge.”_  

Often it was dreams of his time in Hell that kept Dean awake at night. But tonight, was different. The hunter couldn’t get the angel that had saved him out of his head.  

Well, not literally of course. If Cas truly wanted to be there, he would be. Whether in his corporeal form in front of Dean, or the spirit in his mind. But no, it was memories- words. He was accompanied by a gruff voice, and innocent, questioning eyes, that met his mind’s eye when Dean tried to sleep.  

There had been something there, something brewing. There was a  tension building. It was almost ready to burst forth and claim the two in a flood of emotions, of desire, of lust, even. 

 _No._  

 _He could not have feelings for Cas._  

He simply couldn’t. 

Dean had prayed to him, actually prayed, to Cas to help him.  

It felt like he was pouring his entire heart into the words. For once, his supplication had substance; his heart ached at the thought of Cas not responding to him.  Would he forsake him? Would he abandon the one he had saved?  

Dean was under no illusion, of course, Cas wasn’t God. But he was something. A force of nature, an unrelenting solicitor, trying to invade Dean Winchester’s heart.  

No... Was he _actually_ falling for an angel _?_

_Hell Boy and The Soldier of The Lord... could Dean's existence be_ _any more ironic?_

 

* * *

 

His prayers were like kisses that Castiel had seen throughout history, desperate and needy. His breath was like a vortex, pulling Cas in. Deeper, and deeper. Soon, nothing would stop it.  

The angel knew it. He could feel it.  

He could hear Dean’s thoughts about him, the hunter wrestling over his feelings. For the first time, Castiel felt something, too.  

Oh, and it felt.  

 _It felt good._  

It didn’t take Castiel long to notice how Dean challenged him, how he sized him up and didn’t care whatsoever about the fact that he was a Soldier of the Almighty.  He pushed and pushed until Castiel was forced to act. Slamming him against a wall, the Angel took the demon knife and used it to cut himself. Making a sigil of his blood, he helped Dean escape yet another catastrophe.  

He never wanted to leave him- and that was a problem.  

Castiel had heard of this sort of thing happening to humans... caring for someone as you do yourself.  _Loving someone like yourself._ King David of Israel and his beloved friend Jonathan were a prime example of this sort of love. There were other examples, some that showed their affection in physical ways, some who kept it wrapped tightly in their bosom, and never let anyone else know of their meditations.  

Suddenly, Castiel was overwhelmed with a vision. It was Dean, dreaming. 

His dream was pulling him in, deeper and deeper.  

“Cas?” The gruff voice met his ears, “is that you?” 

“Yes, Dean.”  

“How... How are you here?”  

“I have been hearing your thoughts all night. I’m sensitive to your prayers,” as he says it, Castiel has to look away. Dean can’t, under any circumstances, know of his weakness.  

“That’s all you’re sensitive to, my prayers?” Dean asked, his eyes catching and leveling with Castiel’s, as he stepped forward. In a moment, the dream shifted, and they were close to one another, “because earlier when you had me against that wall... I was sensitive, and I think you were, too.”  

“Dean. I am an Angel. I can’t act on anything I feel- not my doubt, not my anger, not my...”  

 “Desire?” Dean asked, stretching his hand out to brush the angel’s cheek, “it’s a good thing I know how this whole free will thing works- and I’ll take the fall for both of us.”  

“That’s not falling works, Dean. I give myself over to you, and I am no longer pure.”  

“Well, if you’re just my dream?” Dean asked, cradling Cas’ face and licking his lip, “then there is nothing to lose. This isn’t reality, its a dream. There is no one here, but the two of us.” 

The hunter was impossibly close now, and Castiel could feel his warm breath hitting his chin and lips. Oh, he wanted. Just one taste, only one drop from his well was all he needed.

“No!” Cas yelled, his wings stretching reflexively in response to the tension bursting out of his chest (he was so thankful that there was no light coming from him, he couldn’t. he didn’t want to hurt Dean), “Dean, you are forbidden fruit- don't you understand?”  

“I thought you couldn’t do that in front of me,” he asked, gazing up at Castiel’s magnificent wings, with trepidation, he brushed his fingers against the feathers, making Castiel shiver.  

“I don’t know why... There’s no light. It’s true, it’s not supposed to be like this... I suppose it’s my equivalent of an...” 

Comprehension dawning, Dean blushed while ducking his head, “So you do... have feelings?” 

“Of course, I do.” 

“But you can’t,” the man looked forlorn, longing for a home he would never see.  

“I can’t,” Castiel said, although his hands traveled to Dean’s shoulder’s and his wings instinctively covered the pair, “I am so, so sorry. All I can do is protect you. Serve you. I- I can’t be with you.”  

As Dean worked his jaw and held back tears, the angel joined their foreheads together, and for just a moment, he let the current flow freely between them. Well, as freely as Dean could handle. Suddenly, he felt every emotion, every inclination of Dean’s. He felt it down to his very soul.  

But, no. That was impossible.  

“Angels don’t have souls,” Dean said, drawing back and staring at Castiel, “You told me that yourself.” 

“Perhaps, I was wrong... Maybe I do have a soul,” he choked out, confused beyond belief- how could he feel something if he didn’t possess it? Maybe Dean carried it... maybe Dean _is_ it. Searching him for answers Castiel’s hands traveled to the man’s cheeks, he pulled him in for a soft and lingering kiss as a tear fell from his eye. With a sigh of relief, Dean tucked his head into the crook of Castiel's neck; he then wrapped his arms around the angel. 

It was innocent, and it was beautiful.  

It was like coming home.  

For the first time since his creation, Castiel felt at peace.  


End file.
